Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 + (8 - 3 \times 6) \times 8 $
Solution: $ = 7 + (8 - 18) \times 8 $ $ = 7 + (-10) \times 8 $ $ = 7 - 80 $ $ = -73 $